diary_of_an_8bit_warriorfandomcom-20200215-history
Breeze
Breeze is one of Runt's friends and shares the authority of his team of the teams in Villagetown. She has used to live in Shadowbrook but then was captured by Herobrine and experimented on, being enchanted in the process. She now lives in Villagetown. Appearance Breeze has shimmering blue hair and purple eyes. She usually wears her black robe as her main clothing. Although in Book 5, (Quest Mode,) the stuff she earned from her trade and what she traded for and got from the donation pit, is her main. Although in book 6 while she was going to Aetheria City, Ophelia, Cog, Emerald, Lola, Runt, and Breeze found, an abandoned armour shop, while they were going through a village in Glimfrost. She found the armur of Shadowbrook (where she lived for most of her life) scouts. She is now currently wearing this. When she and Brio reveal themselves as Dusk Elves, her appearance changes slightly. She gets elf ears and her skin appears lighter. Abilities * Dual wield * Smoke bomb * Quietus * Analyze Monster * She also has enhanced speed, strength, durability and agility * she is also an incredibly strong warrior thanks to her dusk elve heritage Personality When Breeze was first introduced, she seemed quite apart from her few words. Later on, she became more confident around Runt and is now on his team, as she also met Stump and Max, then Emerald and Lola came in later on. Also, she was jealous of Lola at first because of her Redstone abilities and because she was spending so much time with Runt. Breeze is also known to be capable to fight Mobs since her old home town was next to Herobrine's castle. She will often fight with Runt, And was brave enough to chug down lots of potions to save him, and you thought the reason she didn't go to school was that she drank too many potions, according to Brio. Although it was originally thought that Breeze drank potions, it was later found out that Herobrine experimented on her and Brio to turn them into “Super Soldiers” in his army. Friends * Runt * Jello * Max * Stump * Emerald * Lola * Rubinia * Legionnaires (the clan in general) * Sir Elric, a knight of Aetheria. * Kolbert, the leader of the Lost Legion. * Eeebs (Yet another editor's note: That's from tales of an 8-bit Kitten: lost in the nether.)This is not from the book. History Breeze originally lived in The Isle of Ioae, next to Herobrine's castle, where she had been captured, but managed to escape from the terror. She and her father Brio escaped the village and eventually came across Villagetown. Breeze had started school there and in the potion class, she eventually met Runt, (but he thought she was weird and creepy originally) although she was nervous at first, she started to know him more and then came across Stump and Max. Until later on, Breeze also met Emerald and Lola. At first, she didn't like Lola but she eventually did. Breeze had started a good life over in Villagetown and happily interacts with her friends, and her Father, Brio. She even got her hands on a sword and attacked the Mobs that tried attacking the village. Still, her life isn’t affected... only if Herobrine does something, then yes. Over time, Breeze and Runt started to warm up together and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Breeze almost dies in the fifth book fighting Nethersoul (Urf), and this shows how much Runt cares for her by the way he reacted when he thought she died. Later in the series, Book 6 "Forging Destiny" reveals that she is a dusk-elf. When Villagetown is burning, she is struck by a wither arrow, and Runt keeps instructing her to chug down some milk. But when she keeps using healing potions and so on, they're down to basic foods like potatoes and bread. They, of course, run out of food, and she keeps telling him to mysteriously "go away.". It almost seems like she's trying to hide something, but she uses her Smoke-Bomb ability and disappears into the woods. But luckily, Runt bumps into her, and she finally drops a Disguise-II potion, and Runt realizes about her strange ears and lightened skin-tone. The book ends with Runt getting a legendary sword and pebble lighting up the beacon (mentioned in book 5). Category:Team Runt __FORCETOC__